The present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses, such as beds, cots, and the like, that may be used in medical facilities, long-term care facilities, and/or in home-care situations.
Person support apparatuses come in a variety of different forms, such as cots, beds, stretchers, recliners, and the like. Such person support apparatuses include a support surface adapted to support a person thereon. In some person support apparatuses, one or more sensors for sensing a weight of a person positioned on the support surface are provided. Some person support apparatuses also have one or more lifts for changing a height of the support surface. Still further, some person support apparatuses have an exit detection system that is adapted to issue an alert if the occupant of the person support apparatus exits, or is about to exit, the person support apparatus.